Demon Beyond The Northern Light
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: Emil Steilsson and Lukas Bondevik are two brothers living for each other. Lukas is a supernatural hunter, keeping the world at balance from the supernatural activities caused by demons or any other creatures. But what Lukas did not know, was that his little brother is a cursed child from the Northern light (Rated T for blood and cursing)
1. Prologue

_**It was past midnight when the demon that slept awaken and seeked out souls to devour and kill. Laura Bondevik explored her assigned target, the demon which escaped from the mouth of Hekla. Laura was a supernatural hunter along with her husband, Egill. But this was a misson only designated for her**_

 _ **When she walked around the edge of Hekla, she heard a cry from between the coals. Laura rushed over the pile of rocks and saw a child with silver hair and shining violet eyes, wrapped in a pure white blanket. What caught Laura's attention was the fact that the child had sharpened canines, claws, little stubs on his head that were horns, little tail revealing itself, and little fragile paper like wings on his back**_

 _ **'So this must be the demon? A child?' She thought, how could a demon described to be man eating monster that commanded the other low life demon of the Nordic be a child?!**_

 _ **Laura pulled her sword and pointed it towards the baby on her arm, only to find out the little bundle asleep and stopped crying, nuzzling softly at her arms while sucking on his thumb, and since Laura is a good mother, she listened to her motherly instinct and pulled the demon child to a tight embrace**_

 _ **"... Maybe I could raise you... So you won't be like those damned descendants of the underworld... The ranks could use a demon by their side... " She looked down and saw the child hiccuped, little ring of smoke came out of his mouth**_

 _ **"But no one shall know what you are, I don't want them killing you" Her expression softened as she hid the little black stubs with some strands of his hair, she wrapped his tail around the child's body, only to find him whimpering when she touched it, turns out demons (or anything for that matter) does not like their tails being touched**_

 _ **"But what should I call you, little one?" She thought back for awhile**_

 _ **"Emil? Yeah, that sounded nice! You are technically Icelandic so that sounds nice!" She smiled softly one last time**_

 _ **"Welcome to the family, Emil" With that, Laura accepted a demon in her family**_

 _ *** Back at the HQ ***_

 _ **Laura showed her squadmates the sleeping demon on her arms, Elizabeth scoffed while Mari made a surprised expression**_

 _ **"Why would you bring that thing with you?! You were supposed to kill it!" Elizabeth yelled too loud, causing the Icelandic demon to cry in his sleep**_

 _ **"Shh shh don't cry" Laura rocked Emil calmly as the Icelandic's cry disappeared and went back to sleep**_

 _ **"What's the problem with it anyway? Imagine it Eli, a trained demon king working alongside us, protecting our ranks!" Laura persuaded but Elizabet was still unconvinced**_

 _ **"What if he started attacking our ranks?! No matter how many times you train it, it's still a man eating demon!" Now Laura lost her patient**_

 _ **"What about Mari then?! She picked up a vampire Progenitor from Romania and Vladimir got along well with Arthur and Lukas, not to mention he hadn't hurt anyone!" Mari blushed slightly at the mentioning. The vampire mentioned, Vladimir, walked slowly towards Mari and tugged on her pants**_

 _ **"Mommy, did you call me?" While Vladimir had enhanced hearing, he still couldn't identify sounds. Mari smiled and picked Vladimir up, the progenitor stayed for awhile until Mari whispered to his ears**_

 _ **"Vlady, why don't you go play with Arthur?"**_

 _ **"Artie was being a meanie! He broke Nikola's toy!" The Bulgarian was Vladimir's human older brother and Mari's real son. Mari chuckled softly, Vladimir could get really protective of Nikola even though the Bulgarian was the older one**_

 _ **"Don't worry, I'll get him a new one"**_

 _ **"Mommy..."**_

 _ **"Yes, dear?" Vladimir's face went red as he mumbled slightly, looking awkwardly at the ground**_

 _ **"I-I'm kinda hungry..." Elizabeth scoffed again hearing the statement from the Romanian, Mari gave her a death glare while Vladimir look shamefully on his own hands**_

 _ **"Later sweety, why don't you go back and play with Nikola instead? I'll be with you in a minute"**_

 _ **"Okay..." Mari kissed Vladimir's forehead softly before setting him down. Vladimir shivered in fear as Elizabeth's glare reached down his spines, the Romanian walked away**_

 _ **"I've warned you two. Those kids of yours will one day be the reason for your whole family to die"**_

 *** 5 years later ***

 **Emil was now 5 and Lukas was 10. The two grew into wise children, and the only person who knew of Emil's form was his mother and himself obviously. The Icelandic became a powerful demon in the age of a toddler, shapeshifting and pyrokinetic were his main powers, Laura kept training him over and over behind Lukas' and Egill's backs.**

 **"Okay, time for a rest" Laura panted as well as Emil. The Norwegian woman sat down on a log and saw a pile of woods infront of her**

 **"Emil dear, would you so kindly turn the fire on for me?" Emil smiled warmly and summoned a ball of fire, the Icelandic then threw it towards the woods, the good thing was that nothing exploded**

 **"Well done Emil! Mommy's proud of her little demon!" Emil purred slightly when his mother patted his head, still puting on that smile. Laura then bent down and stared at Emil's violet eyes sternly**

 **"Emil dear... It's almost time..." Emil tilted his head in confusion, what does his mother mean?**

 **"Mama... What's going on? Are you going to throw me back to Hekla?! Please mama, don't leave me there alone! Demons scare me and I don't want to kill!" Emil whimpered in fear while sobbing quietly on his mother's chest, tail swishing up and down**

 **"No... Emil... That's not what I meant... I'll never ever throw you out! You're mommy's little demon!" The nickname at first brought shivers to his spine, since Lukas nickname was 'Troll' because Lukas associated more with trolls while Emil just had to deal with 'Demon'.**

 **Emil tilted his head one more time**

 **"I can sense it... My time has almost come... It's almost for me and your father to leave you two..." Emil could not believe it, was his mother and father going to die?!**

 **"Emil, I know it's hard but it's going to be okay! I've taught you so many things, look, you even know how to fly! But before I leave, I have one request..." Emil gulped, preparing for the scolding he thought that would come**

 **"Please... Protect your brother..." Emil could not believe what his mother was saying, his brother is a destined supernatural hunter, one of this day when his mother and father would leave, Lukas would kill Emil. But seeing the expression his mother gave him, he sighed**

 **"Okay... I promise..." Laura pulled the demon into a big hug, Emil turned into smoke and escaped his mother embrace. Laura stared at the smoke curiously, the smoke emerged and turned into a white tiger, Emil pounced at his mother and started licking her playfully. Laura laughed, trying to block her son's warm plump tounge. They stayed for 5 minutes until Emil got off of her body and nuzzled on her arms softly**

 **"Emil come on, let's go back home! Let's see... What should you shapeshift into..." Laura hummed slightly. It was to train his shapeshifting ability, Emil had to turn into different animal everytime they want to go back home**

 **"Oh I know! Let's try a dragon!" Emil was surprised, he never shapeshifted into a mythical animal**

 **"Come on! Try it!" Hearing her mother's encouragement made Emil quickly thought about what he would turn into next. Emil then turned into smoke, the black smoke started going up high and slowly turned into an Icelandic white dragon, Laura cheered as her son towered over her, Emil was as big as an elephant.**

 **"Impressive Emil! You're totally getting that bag of licorice" Hearing the mentions of his favorite snack, Emil licked her mother slowly, due to size he needed to becareful or else he would swallow his mother accidentally. Laura climbed up Emil's back and settled down**

 **"Okay Emil, up and go- WOAH!" And Emil took off faster than he should**


	2. Sleeping King

It's been 10 years since Laura and Egill left the world tragically, Egill was eaten by demons while Laura was killed by a pack of cerberus.

Emil was now 15 while Lukas was 20. Lukas became a great supernatural hunter, seeking vengance for the demons that ate their parents. Lukas was assigned with Arthur and Vladimir as squadmates, the wizard with bushy eyebrows became a short tempered 20 years old wizard while the vampire became a playful, eccentric, and mischiveous 18 years old Progenitor.

Emil, on the other hand, never associated with anyone other than Lukas, Leon (the Canton supernatural hunter of Eastern Asia), and sometimes Roderich's and Arthur's little brother, Peter and Leopold (hunters in training). He only went along with Lukas whenever the Norwegian had a solo mission because Lukas pulled him into it while Emil stayed in the shadows

Emil watched from the windows of his room, tail swishing side to side, watching the other teens his age hung out and went to a place known as hell to both demons and humans called school. Emil chuckled bitterly

 _No matter what, I would never be normal_ The Icelandic demon king once tried everything to look and feel normal, even cut his own tail, but it hurt like hell! So Emil gave up suicide and instead tried to hide it as best as he could, he needed to fufill his mother's wish, for Emil to protect Lukas

"Emil! Stop locking yourself and go outside!" At times like this Emil really wanted to burn Lukas. The Icelandic ignored him and pulled his phone out

 **3 new messages**

 **Leon Kirkland :** Dude, there's a new Ace Attorney game, we've got to buy that!

Emil's face brighten immediatly, tail going up and down. They've been saving for moments like this. But sadly, when Leon asked his big brother, Yao, he would always say 'No, now go outside and play!' That's what they always said 'No, NOW GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY'

 **Reply**

 **Emil Bondevik:** Sure! But keep your mouth shut if you want to sneak out of the house!

Emil closed the message and went to another

 **Lukas Bondevik:** GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY!

Emil rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time Lukas messaged him that, and whenever he got outside, he would always say 'You're grounded'

 **Reply**

 **Emil Bondevik:** Fuck off

Another message and this time, it surprised Emil to get a message from the supernatural hunters; Precisely, his mother's squadmate

Elizabeth Kirkland: Hey demon boy, come to the HQ and don't bring your brother

Emil had no choice, if he disobeyed, that would make Elizabeth spill his secrets to his brother, but he didn't see why he should obey; The angry British woman hated his guts

Oh yeah, cause mama told me to trust them And sometimes he wondered why he hadn't kill the woman, she drove him insane. Emil hid his tail and walked for the door where he saw Lukas giving him a small smile

"Be home before dinner!"

"Alright alright, mom" He shut the door. Emil walked a few blocks because for some reason the house was pretty close to the HQ. Emil went to the second floor and was met with a glaring Elizabeth and a smiling Mari

"So... What's up?" He really didn't want to see the brows' mom, but... He didn't even know his reasons to be here. Elizabeth went over him and pulled him by the collar

"Don't talk to your superior like that, kid!" _Just whose superior do you think you are?!_

"As Eliza was saying, we see you've already reached your teen years and you've mastered many powers already, we thought that maybe today you'll join our ranks? We could assign you with Leon and Feliks" Mari explained calmly. The Bulgarian woman always knew how to handle creatures with care. Feliks was like the HQ's pet; A shapeshifter whose main form are a dragon, a phoenix, and a white eagle

"Thanks but I'll think about it..." Mari gave Emil a small smile and ruffled his hair. Elizabeth scoffed as Emil walked towards the exit. A few moments of silence between the two until

"MOM, ARTHUR SUMMONED ANOTHER DEMON!"

"GOD DAMMIT VLAD! SHUT UP WILL YOU?!"

"AHHHH! IT'S ON MY ANKLE!"

Elizabeth and Mari sighed

"Y'know Mari, I think the reason for your child's death will be his own stupidity" Mari nodded

"Yeah, I think I should bring Nikolai next time to prevent any deaths"

 *** Back with Emil ***

It was a rather quick day. He and Leon met up at a gaming store and bought the new Ace Attorney 6 game before he bid his best friend goodbye. He walked towards the house before he heard a pained scream near the forest behind his house. Emil rushed into action and saw Lukas trapped on a demon's claw. The Icelandic wanted to help, he needed to help, but he needed to think about how to so that his brother won't know his secrets. And so, Emil shapeshifted into the same white tiger his mother wanted him to turned to as her companion but the tiger was definetly bigger

"RAWWRR!!!" Emil gave a loud roar, pulling the attention of the demon and his brother. He lunged towards it and started ripping it with his razor sharp claws and his blade sharp teeth. Lukas watched as the tiger ripped the demon apart brutally, roaring angrily, but what he didn't noticed is that the tiger was telephatically conversing with the demon

 _My lord?! Is it really you?!_

 _Shut up!_ Emil snarled one more time

 _It is you! Why are you protecting this human?! Have you betrayed your own people for the likes of them?! You disgusted me!_

 _I SAID SHUT UP!_ With one last roar, Emil finished the job. Black blood everywhere, Lukas watched as the white tiger approached him and gave a sniff at his face before leaving into the woods

 _Is it just me or does that tiger felt... like someone?_

Meanwhile, Emil hid behind the trees and shifted back. He was almost caught. Turns out, hiding some secrets is hard work


End file.
